Control valves for variable camshaft timing (VCT) systems are generally known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,310; U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,728; U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,913; U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,787; U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,434; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,738. Due to smaller engines and stricter fuel economy requirements as an impending reality, weight is now considered hyper-sensitive by many automobile manufacturers, requiring the development of new and promising technologies. To meet these requirements, it would be desirable to provide a control valve with a shorter package length and reduced weight.